Remember Me
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: David Nassau got caught shoplifting and is now sentenced to community service at a local Hospice where he meets Rush Sykes, an 18 year old patient dying from a very weak heart. Will Rush be able to open David's closed heart and teach him how to love? AU
1. Caught in the Act!

**Yukiko: **Hi to all those Last Remnant lovers out there! I'm back with a new story **Remember Me**. Sorry for not updating my other Last Remnant stories because... I kind got writer's block for them... sorry! Anyways! Here's **Remember Me.**

**DISCLAIMER: YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN THE LAST REMNANT OR REMEMBER ME THE BOOK! THOSE BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX AND CHERYL LANHAM!**

**WARNING: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OF THE LAST REMNANT! DO NOT EXPECT MAGIC, WARS, AND REMNANTS IN THIS STORY (except for a few things like places, items, names... etc.) ! AND THIS IS A DAVID AND RUSH PAIRING! WATCH OUT, DAVID MAYBE A LITTLE (A LOT) OUT OF CHARACTER! Just a heads up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal Entry 14:<strong>

**My life is over and I might as well be dead. They gave me three hundred hours, three hundred, can you believe it, of community service. How uncalled for. Terrorists and murderers don't get that many hours... however, that lousy, old coot of a judge hated me. He wouldn't even let me say my side of the story. He said he was sick and tired of spoiled rich kids treating the city like it was their personal playground and he was going to make an example of me. Those were his exact words. Goodness, you'd think I stole the Gae Bolg statue instead of one pair of shoes! I tried explaining myself that it was all a prank to him. I planned on paying for them, but no, he wouldn't listen. On top of that, my uncle and aunt took away my driver's license. I can't use my car now. I have never stolen anything in my entire life, and the one time I do, I get caught. It can't get any more worse than this.**

A shrill ring sliced through the air. David placed his pen down onto his desk and snatched up his phone before it could ring a second time. Considering the way his lucky was running lately, if his relatives remembered that he even have his phone, they'd take that away too.

_"Hey! David! How'd it go?"_ his only cousin, Emmy, asked. Emmy was currently out of the country studying about ancient artifacts of the early Pre-Marion Era. The two of them were inseparable in their childhood years, but when Emmy received an opportunity to study abroad, she immediately took it.

"Horrible." David pushed a lock of his blond hair out of his eyes. "The judge hated me. He wouldn't even listen to my side of the story."

_"He?"_

"Yes. It was a man. But he wasn't very calm and collected, more like an old bat that lost his dentures." David sighed. Telling the next part wasn't going to be easy, Emmy might be his favorite and only cousin, but David was fairly certain he was going to get an earful from her.

_"Well,"_ Emmy asked impatiently. "_Tell me. What'd they do to you? Put you on probation?"_

David let out a chuckle, "I wish." David frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "they sentenced me to three hundred hours of community service."

Emmy was silent before, _"Community service? But that's crazy! That was your first offense... it was a prank wasn't it?"_

David ran his hand through his locks, "Try telling that to the judge." But he was grateful for his cousin's bold confidence. As David stood in the courtroom, he thought he could just die on the spot. Absolutely the worst experience of his life.

_"Goodness, three hundred hours? What about your role as the school's class president? The senior graduation committee? What about your social life?"_

"According to Judge Wilfred Hermeien, I don't need one." David let out a shaky breath, "and they're going to make sure I don't get one."

Emmy cursed quietly onto the speaker, _"Man David, this is your senior year. The one year in high school you can actually have a good time."_

David sighed, "Well, I won't be having any fun. We met with the probation officer right after the hearing. It looks like I'm going to spend my free time emptying bedpans, pushing wheelchairs, or helping old people find their teeth."

Emmy was silent for a moment, _"I didn't need to know that. Well, it could have been much worse."_

David raised a fine eyebrow, "Really? How so?"

_"Well, it's way better than picking up trash on the streets. Remember, that one neighbor we had a few years back? He got arrested for drunk driving."_

"But I didn't do anything as bad as that. That man nearly killed someone."

Emmy sighed, "_True, but you did get caught. Try looking it on the bright side, it's a community hospital, you may never know. you might meet some really hot interns there."_

David felt his face burn up, "No such luck. I got stuck working at a nursing home called Xiphos House. I have to start tomorrow."

David heard something in the background through Emmy's end, _"Can't my dad help, he is a lawyer."_

"No, remember your dad is a corporate lawyer."

Emmy, again, let out another sigh, _"You may never know, maybe working at a nursing home won't be so bad as you may think."_

David heard Emmy's mother call him down, David said his goodbye to his cousin before heading down, "Yes Aunt Emma?"

Emma was a tall, attractive, despite her age, blonde dressed in a forest green suit and discreet gold earrings, "I have a meeting tonight. I'll be heading to Elysion. There is some left overs in the kitchen, help yourself and make sure you get into bed early, you're starting your community service tomorrow."

David nodded, "What about Uncle Torgal?"

"He's starying late. He'll get something to eat at the office. I'll be back by tomorrow, oh, your uncle told me to remind you that you'll not be taking your car to the nursing home."

David was on his way to the kitchen when he stopped on his tracks, "What? then how am I suppose to get there?"

"The bus," Emma said bluntly.

David's eyes widen in horror.

* * *

><p>The next day, David made his way up the steps of Xiphos House after his experience of riding the public bus for the first time in his entire life. When he reached the see through doors, David noticed a small sign that says, <em>'Please Ring'. <em>He rang the bell and waited.

And waited.

David pressed the small button again and an elder man answered the door, his eyes were big that had so much knowledge in them, "Can I help you?"

David gulped, "I'm David Nassau. I've been assigned here..."

"For community service," the man finished, "You are late. I've been expected you ten minutes ago. Follow me."

David followed him inside. The floors were polished oak. Directly ahead of him was a high mahogany counter that served as a reception desk. to his left was a bird cage like door, which David thought it was the elevator. There was nothing about the place that looked at all like he'd imagined a nursing home would look.

"I am Pagus, the director of Xiphos House. Call me Dr. Pagus if you please."

They entered a small, cozy office which happens to be Dr. Pagus's office. Dr. Pagus pulled out a manila folder with David's name on it before motioning the blond to sit in front of the desk,

"Alright, the PO called me this morning and gave me your particulars. You've got to do three hundred hours, right?"

David nodded, "That is correct."

"And I assume you want to get rid of them as soon as possible?"

"Yes."

"Good." Dr. Pagus let out a small smile, "We could use the extra help, we're always shorthanded. Tell me David, what did you get in trouble for?"

David looked down to his lap, "Shoplifting, but that is unfair, I'm not a thief."

"Sure you are and not a very good one either, but do not worry, we're not going to string you up or tar and feather you just because someone's chocolate bar has gone missing. Just go you're work properly and we'll get along just fine."

David felt a little angry at the doctor's remark, but he held his ground to not snap back.

Dr. Pagus pulled out a notebook, "Let's work out your schedule first. Let's see, Sundays are taken care of, we've got someone working then."

the small doctor peered up at David, "What time do you get out of school?"

"Two-thirty."

"Then, Monday through Thursday you can do a three-thirty to six, Fridays till five-thirty, and a full eight hours on Saturdays... that is twenty hours a week... that should leave you with Sundays and evenings for your studies."

David's heart sank, he wouldn't have time to do anything for pleasure. all he'd be doing all week is get a quick dinner and get straight into homework. Oh, how he wished Emmy was here with him.

"Alright."

"And do not be late again, our patients need to know that they can rely on people to be there when they're supposed to be."

Dr. Pagus looked at the clock on the wall, "Come along, we're behind schedule. I'll give you a tour of the place and get you started. Just leave your backpack in the employees lounge next door."

Dr. Pagus took him to the kitchen first. A middle height, dark skinned lady wearing a housedress and a white cook apron was peeling vegetables at the sink.

"Miss Charlotte, I'd like you to meet David Nassau, he will be working here for the next few months."

The said lady stopped with her work and wiped her hands with a towel, "I'm pleased to meet you."

David flashed her one of his sincere smiles, "Pleased to meet you as well."

"Dinner is served at six-thirty, one of your duties before you leave for the day is to help Miss Charlotte get the trays up to the patients that want to eat in their rooms."

David raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean that some patients eat in the dining room?"

Dr. Pagus looked up at him, "Yes, but only if they're up for the task."

David nodded slowly in understanding, "What other jobs will I be doing here?"

"It may vary. Today I just want you to fold towels and sheets. Our laundry boy didn't show up today." They headed for the door that lead from the kitchen to the huge utility.

Folding linen did not sound to bad to David. After the tour of the facility, David noticed that the entire building was lacking something, and that were the patients themselves.

"Dr. Pagus, if you don't mind me asking, where are the patients?" David asked as they ascended up the stairs.

"Some of them are resting in their rooms and others are out in the neighborhood."

David had a confused expression on his face, "Out?"

The small doctor turned the corner, "Yes. David, this is not a prison. If they are able to, some of the patients go out shopping or go over to the library across the street."

David dropped his gaze, "I'm sorry, but I did not realize that nursing homes were so flexible with their patients."

Dr. Pagus stopped walking and David nearly walked into him, the small doctor turned and looked at Blond with a disbelief look on his face, "Nursing home? This is not a nursing home."

David was clearly confused, "When what is it?"

"It's a hospice. Ill people come here to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko: <strong>AND DONE! Poor David, it's sad that he gets 300 hours of community service but at a Hospice!

**David: **I can't believe you, first you make me go through hell in your other stories and now you put me in a Hospice? I'd rather face piles and piles of paperwork rather than be in this story.

**Yukiko: **Really David? Do you really want to work on paperwork?

**David: **... no.

**Yukiko: **Then alright! DEAL WITH THIS STORY! And please **REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


	2. Meeting the Patients

**Yukiko: **Well, I should have expected that hardly anyone is going to review The Last Remnant stories because the game is not that really that known... IT SHOULD BE THOUGH! WHAT THE HELL! THE GAME NEEDS MORE CREDIT THAT IT ALREADY HAS! ***stomps off to release her anger***

**David: **What is her problem... Anyways, I think she's just happy to have this up on the website and maybe someone will read it sooner or later... Onwards then, here is the new chapter to **Remember Me. **Oh, and thank you Miss **Hotaru Shizuma** for reviewing the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN THE LAST REMNANT OR REMEMBER ME, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!<strong>

* * *

><p>David heard Emma calling from down stairs that it was time for school. The blond nineteen year old shoved all his books into his backpack and quickly ran downstairs. David didn't really talk about his personal life and how he got to live with his cousin's parents, he would always get questions from other people about why his last name is different from his Aunt and Uncle and his reply would be a smile and then change into a different topic. David lost his parents at a very young age, his mother died when he was only 6 years old due to a untreatable disease and his father died in a car accident at the age of 13. David was known to be a happy child when his parents were alive, but it all spiraled down after their deaths. Emma and Torgal took it up to themselves to raise David themselves and to make sure he lives a happy and healthy lifestyle with the help of their daughter.<p>

At the school gates, David spotted his best friend Blocter, a large football jock who's been friends with David since middle school, as soon as he stepped out of Emma's car. He was standing beneath an oak tree in front of the school. His bulky and muscular figure made him stand out of the crowd like a sore thumb. Other than David himself, Blocter was one of the most popular guys in the entire high school because of his friendly and approachable aura.

"Hey David! I heard you're doing Community Service, how was it?" asked Blocter when David reached him and they walked together to class.

"A lot better than I had expected, though the place had this feeling that made my skin and crawl. I was given simple objectives to do there," replied David.

Blocter opened the classroom door, David thanked him and stepped inside with the football star behind him, "What are the people like there?"

The blond walked toward his desk and sat down, while Blocter leaned against on the desk next to David's, "I did not meet anyone other than the Director and some of the staff members." David noticed his other friend, Khrynia, walk towards them. Her bubbly attitude always made David feel much more better,

"Good Morning David! Good Morning Blocter! How's it going? David, is it true that you're stuck working at a nursing home?"

David sighed and ran his hand over his hair before reaching into his backpack for his notebooks, "It is alright I suppose. I just hope it will turn out into a good experience for me."

Khrynia smiled widely and nodded, "Working in a nursing home shouldn't be too bad. I mean, my grandma is in one and it's a really nice place."

David looked up at his friend, "It's not a really a nursing home, it is a hospice."

The pink dress wearing girl placed her index finger on her chin, "What is a hospice?"

Blocter shifted his position, "A place where ill people go to die, but that's weird though. Considering it is your first offense..."

Khrynia grew bored of the subject and threw her hands up in the air, "Oh for goodness sake! What's the big deal? The only thing David will be doing is emptying bedpans and changing a few sheets! It's not like he's going to perform a autopsy on a dead person."

David laughed lightly at his friend's remark and was really thankful that he has friends like the two of them.

* * *

><p>David made sure he caught the early bus that afternoon. It let him off at the bus stop at to three. He glanced up the street, trying to decide whether to show up thirty minutes early of buy himself a drink at the coffee shop at the end of the block. A group of older men were walking past the hospice doors and they definitely gave David the 'avoid' feeling, so he decided the latter.<p>

_Maybe they will be gone by the time my shift starts..._

Yes, David Nassau is interested in the same sex. His experience with the opposite sex did not go so well with him. He realized his sexual orientation a few months after his father's death when the hottest guy in his class during that time, came up to him and gave David comforting words. Emma, Torgal and Emmy were completely fine with it, just as long as David is happy.

Frowning, David pushed through the glass doors of the coffee shop and headed straight for the counter. The place had a warm cozy feeling to it that made David fell like home.

"Welcome to Warrior's Honor. What'll it be?"

David looked up to meet with steel eyes, brown hair and broad shoulders. He had a white apron around his waist and he was holding a pen and pad.

"Just water please."

"Anything else?"

David shook his head and breathed out a sigh of relief. He was glad that the guy left to get his drink and not see his face redden.

"You're a student?" he asked as he set the glass of water in front of David.

"Yes, I'm a senior at Athlum High." The waiter's voice was cool. Really cool.

"Hey Young," called a man at the end of the counter. He held up his cup, "Can we have some more coffee?"

David didn't speak to him after that, but he was noticing the glances he would receive from Young. Fifteen minutes later, David paid for his check and left the coffee shop. The group of men was gone when he reached Xiphos house and he quickly made his way up the stairs.

Dr. Pagus hustled him upstairs the minute he stepped through the doors. "Today I want to you meet the patients," Dr. Pagus said. "Sometimes we do things for them," the small doctor continued.

David slowed down his walk, "What kind of things?"

Dr. Pagus smiled slightly, "Don't look so worried. We're not going to have you do an autopsy on someone. Some of our patients like to be read to and some our people like to go out for walks, but they need a little help. And some people just like company. That is what being part of a volunteer does. After you meet with everyone, you can help fix up dinner with Miss Charlotte."

David nodded in understanding, "I can manage to do that."

Dr. Pagus nodded, "Good, please remind before you leave to have me introduce to you Mr. Vincent. He is the day duty nurse that is in charge of the medication given to the patients."

David nodded and then glanced behind him at the sound of heels clicking against the floor. A young woman around in her early twenties came into view wearing a purple skirt with a simple white shirt tucked into it.

"Nora," Dr. Pagus greeted, "this is David Nassau, the boy I told you about. David, this is Nora,one of our best volunteers."

Nora gave David a friendly smirk, "Nice to meet you David," the woman extended her hand.

"Thanks you," David replied, "I'm pleased to meet you too."

Dr. Pagus looked towards the wall clock and sighed, "I have a meeting. Nora will show you the ropes." And he hurried up to the upper floors in a flash.

Nora looked at David and flung her arm around his shoulder, he was taller than her, "Have you met the patients?"

David shook his head, "No, I just learned where everything is and done dinner trays. "

Nora grinned and punched him lightly on the arm, "Okeydoke! Lets go meet the patients, let's start with Mr. Milton first. He's nice."

Suddenly a wave of nervousness hit David like a brick wall, how was he suppose to act towards a dying person?

David asked nervously, "What does he have?"

"Tuberculosis. He moved here when his wife passed away and there's no one else to take care of him." She stopped in front of the last door down the long hallway, knocked softly and then pushed inside.

"Good afternoon Milton," Nora called cheerfully, "How are things today?"

"Fine." His words were so slurred it came out like a groan.

"This is David Nassau. He's our new volunteer!"

Nora introduced David to three more patients, two with cancer and one with AIDS. Surprisingly enough, all the patients David met were cheerful and had smiles on their faces.

"I'll introduce you to Rush next," Nora said, leading David to a room set back by itself off by the small staircase at the end of the hall. "He could use the company right about now."

Nora walked into the room that looked like all the others, but it had more windows. David stood at the doorway and he jumped slightly at Nora's yell in the room. A loud thud was heard and a string of curses left the room. Worried, David rushed into the room to see Nora laughing and the patient on the floor.

"What the hell was that for, Nora?" asked the boy as he slowly stood up from his stop on the floor.

Nora continued to laugh, but turned towards to David who had a shocked expression on his face, "This is our adorable Rush Sykes. Rush, this is David Nassau, our new volunteer."

Rush looked at David and smirked, "Hi," he said coolly.

"Hello," David replied back. Rush was very thin, David noticed, and dressed in a heavy pair of jeans, a jewel necklace hung around his neck and a thick wool jacket. But by the way his sleeves were rolled up, David can tell Rush used to be slightly muscular. His hair was jet-black, his skin almost pale but with a tint of tan, and his eyes were hard steel but it had a softness in it. For some apparent reason, David thought Rush could see right through his very soul when they stole a glance at each other.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Nora said, "Maybe you can play cards or something. Rush, you be nice now. We don't want you running the help."

Rush chuckled which made David's heart skip a beat, "I only run the flakes," he never took his gaze off of David.

That was when David began to panic, he didn't want to be left alone with him, and he didn't know why, sadly Nora had already gone.

Rush continued to stare at David, "So where do you go to school?" he finally asked.

"Athlum High. How about you?" Rush did not answer for a moment and David felt like biting his tongue, "I'm sorry, it was a bad question to ask."

"I used to be an intern at the Academy, but it seems like a long time ago. I graduated last year... How old are you?"

David shifted where he stood, "Nineteen."

Rush raised an eyebrow, "And you're an senior?"

"I... I, um..." David didn't want to tell his personal life with a stranger, it made him feel uncomfortable.

Rush raised his hand, "It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious. But tell me this, why are you volunteering at a place like this?"

David lowered his gaze, "I just wanted to help."

The blond gazed around the room and noticed a large bookshelf on the far right corner, "Is that Robert Frost's poetry book?"

Rush followed David's eyes and nodded, "Yeah, it was a gift from Nora a while back. You read poetry?"

David made his way over to the bookshelf, "I used to read more than I do now," he picked the book up and noted that the book looked well read and well loved. "However, I got bust so I don't have time anymore."

"Oh yeah, with all your volunteering," Rush stretched out the last word sarcastically, "must be tough."

David glanced up sharply, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Rush grinned impishly, "It means, cut the con job. Everyone knows you're not here out of the goodness of you heart. You got busted and this is your community service."

"That won't mean I will not do a good job," David said defensively.

Rush shrugged and sat down on his bed, "What's you get busted for?"

"Shoplifting, but it was only a prank!"

Rush chuckled, "Yeah, my friends did a prank too, only the authorities called it Grand Theft Auto."

David felt something about Rush, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I'd better go help with the dinner trays," he said and ran off. He bumped into Nora on the first floor landing as she pushed a cart of towels.

"Finished already?"

"I think he was getting tired," David lied. "What's wrong with him?"

"Bum ticker."

David looked at Nora, "A bad heart? Couldn't he get a transplant?"

Nora shook her head, "Rush had some kind of bad virus infection. It messed up the valves or something like that. Not that he'd have much luck getting it anyways considering the time he has left."

David's eyes sadden, "How old is he?"

"Nineteen, same as you."

David didn't ask anymore questions after that, if he didm then he would learn more about Rush that he may soon regret to ever ask. He didn't like to think all the hardships and disappointments Rush had to face during his time in the hospice. Yet, he pulled a smile on top of it all. But he was only nineteen, just the same as David.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko: <strong>Done with chapter 2. I gotta say, there was a lot of description in this chapter.

**David: **And we meet Rush at the hospice.

**Rush: **And I'm dying! What the hell!

**Yukiko: **FOR A GOOD CAUSE!

**Rush: **WHERE'S THE GOOD IN ME DYING?

**David: ***sighs* Please **Review!**

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


End file.
